


Keeping Score

by Adm_Hawthorne



Series: Moments in Time [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adm_Hawthorne/pseuds/Adm_Hawthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Emma does actually manage to get the upper hand. Can be read as a stand alone. In the 'Better Option' universe. Followup to "A Touch of Blackmail." Swan Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Score

**Author's Note:**

> Characters aren't mine. They belong to ABC, Disney, and other assorted entities of importance. I gain nothing from writing these stories but the fun of doing it. Please don't sue me.

Regina slowly moved a feathered touch down Emma's cheek, enjoying the subtle twitch it caused the still sleeping woman. She smirked, allowing her finger to follow the strong jawline she so enjoyed, stopping at the apex of the younger woman's chin. She gently moved her finger up, pressing it against slightly parted pink lips as she leaned forward to whisper heatedly against the blonde's ear. "Emma," she purred.

The sleeping woman gave a little groan, twitching slightly in her sleep. Regina smirked, pulling her finger gradually down, making a path from the sheriff's lips to the top of the first button to actually be buttoned on the younger woman's shirt all the while whispering into the sleeping woman's ear, a purr of the young blonde's name, "Emma."

As Regina's finger reached the valley between Emma's breasts, the sheriff groaned and her breathing picked up speed as the hairs on her body rose. She shuddered in her sleep, her body reacting to the older woman's touch.

The brunette grinned, happily watching the show. She stopped her finger's journey at the top of the button, giving a mild little tap as she blew gently into the shell of the sheriff's ear.

The blonde's eyes snapped open and she pulled back, losing the precarious balance she'd managed on the two back legs of her office chair and nearly flipping herself and her chair backwards from the force of trying to wake up enough to realize what was going on.

In a swift motion, the mayor stood, catching the back of the chair to keep the sheriff upright and giving it a little push to settle the piece of furniture back on all four legs. "Have a good nap, dear?"

Emma cleared her throat a few times and blinked wildly as she glanced around the sheriff's station. Her mind wasn't making sense of anything. One moment she was having the most elaborate dream involving Regina calling her name and… she stopped blinking and glared up at the woman looking smugly down at her. "You could have just given me a shake to wake me up."

"Yes, but where's the fun in that?" Regina's smirk widen. "Pleasurable dreams, dear?"

The sheriff ran a hand down her face. "Right up until the moment you stopped desperately saying my name," she huffed.

The mayor gave a disapproving click of her tongue. "Reality really can be a harsh mistress, can't it?"

"What do you want, Regina?"

"Goodness, we're touchy this afternoon, aren't we?" The brunette gave the other woman a smug, knowing look.

"You'd be touchy, too, if your girlfriend found you asleep and decided to wake you up by making you horny with no way to fix it for at least another 4 hours," the sheriff snapped back.

Regina laughed, leaning over to place a kiss on the sheriff's pouting lips. "All good things come to those who wait, dear."

"I hope so because, if you don't finish what you just started, I'm sleeping at Mary Margaret and David's tonight," the blonde huffed.

"Is that so?" The mayor shrugged. "If you'd rather sleep there and risk the chance of being kept awake all night by your new sibling, walking in on the two idiots doing goodness only knows what, and, of course, having to take care of yourself instead of letting me scratch that particular itch, then who am I to stop you? I'm sure I can find something else to do tonight to occupy my time while Henry is at his sleepover with Justin."

Emma let out a frustrated growl. Standing up, she paced in the small space between her desk and the holding cell, trying to cool herself off. "Okay, fine," she grumbled. "You win this one, but I really doubt you came here just to work me up."

"That's true. I didn't. That was just an added bonus." The mayor held up a small binder. "I was on my way to a lunch meeting with the Miners' Union, and I thought I would drop off the monthly reports on my way. I'm done looking over them for now."

"Great," the younger woman commented dryly. She plucked the offered binder from the other woman's hand and tossed it on David's deserted desk. "Anything else?"

Regina seemed to give the question some thought. "I think you should join me for this lunch meeting."

"Why would I do that?" Emma quickly shifted into protection mode, pushing her irritation and arousal away in lieu of making sure the other woman was safe. "You think Leroy and his gang are going to try something funny with you?"

"Nothing I can't handle," the brunette reassured. "But, as with many things in this town, it may be better for Mom and Dad to provide a united front rather than 'no' come from one and they go running to ask the other the same question."

Emma rolled her eyes. "They're trying to start up a town militia again?"

Regina made an annoyed face. "Yes."

"Can we just go in, both say no at the same time, and then go home to do fun things? I mean, if Henry's going to be a Justin's tonight, this would the perfect time to try out that thing you've been wanting me to do for a couple of weeks now."

The brunette took in a sharp breath. "As tempting as that may be," she answered in a deep voice, licking her lips as her eyes floated down the sheriff's athletic frame, "I'm afraid we can't. We really have to… we have to…" She trailed off as Emma stalked toward her, putting an extra sway in her hips and running a hand down the front of her jeans to make certain the brunette's eyes were on the right spot.

"You sure? Because I've been itching to try it on since we got it a couple of days ago," the blonde said in her own husky, breathy voice. "I bet we would have  _a lot_  more fun playing with each other than we would with the dwarfs, don't you?"

"Yes," Regina hissed, eyes going from the spot at the apex of Emma's legs up to the other woman's face and back again. She closed her eyes and gave a small shake of her head. "Later," she said in a solid, no nonsense voice. "We can't do this right now, Sheriff. There's work to be done."

"Fine," the blonde huffed, rolling her eyes again. "But I reserve the right to cut in at any time, tell them no, remind them I  _am_  their princess as well as their sheriff and you  _are_  their queen as well as their mayor, no means no, and then storm out."

"Because that worked so well last time," Regina replied with an eye roll.

"It did for me," the sheriff grinned. "I didn't even know you could bend that way."

"That broom closet was a lot smaller than I thought it was."

"You should have poofed us back home."

"I couldn't wait."

"Neither can I."

"Yes, you can, and you will." Regina glided over to the sheriff, leaning in to give a heated kiss. "I promise you, dear, it will be well worth the wait, and I  _always_  keep my promises."

Emma flushed. "The sooner we do this, the sooner I can be home doing you."

The mayor sighed. "Always the smoothed tongued talker, aren't you, Sheriff?"

"Don't give me that look, Regina. There's plenty my tongue can do that I know for a fact you really like, and, if we get this over with fast enough, I'll happily do  _all_  those things you like so much and a few more I know you're going to like that I've been saving for a special occasion."

Regina blinked a few times, processing the promise just made to her. As the weight of it hit, her back straightened, and her jaw tensed. "Perhaps a short meeting is in order," she said as she turned on her heels and started toward the door.

"That's what I thought," Emma said with a grin as she hurriedly shut down the station and rushed to catch up with the mayor. "Emma 1 – Regina a bazillion," she muttered as she closed and locked the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. As always, reviews are appreciated.


End file.
